


Devoted and Unafraid

by BurnedVamp



Series: Promised [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Big Brother!Mokuba, Impending Childhood Surgery, Little Brat, M/M, Shonen Ai, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Joey is unable (and unwilling) to let go of Seto's hand as the little Kaiba gets ready for minor surgery.  Mokuba "offers" a different solution.





	Devoted and Unafraid

Somehow, Joey managed to climb into the hospital bed with Seto while Mokuba and the doctor were talking. Once Mokuba had refocused his attention on his little brother he noticed Joey was snug against his side while they looked at a book about Ancient Egypt.

"Joey? How'd you get up there?"

He didn't even look up. "Not telling."

"Come on, kiddo. Seto has to go in a minute and they need to get him ready."

He still didn't look up. Seto started smirking. Mokuba reached down and lifted up the little blonde.

"What the...?" He didn't count on his brother coming up with him. The littler Kaiba started snickering.

"Handcuffs? Joey, it's just his tonsils, he'll be back soon."

"Then we'll both be back soon," he squirmed until he was dropped back by the brunette's side.

Mokuba sighed. "Where is the key?"

Joey glared. "I swallowed it." Seto beamed in happiness.

Mr. Wheeler showed up then. "C'mon, Joey. Let's go to the waiting roo-"

Seto cut him off by proudly raising their cuffed hands in the air. That was when the doctor re-entered.

"Well, that can't happen."

But apparently it did.

"Can you sedate my kid first?" Mr. Wheeler asked.

"Uh, no."

"Joseph, where's the key?"

Joey rubbed his belly and burped, causing Seto to giggle.

The doctor adjusted his glasses. "We could always cut the key out of him."

Joey paled at that and Seto jumped protectively in front of him, glaring for all he was worth. "Over your dead body," he snarled icily.

The elder Kaiba indicated to the adults that he need wanted alone time with the kids and it was granted within moments. He sat in the chair next to the bed and the two adorable, difficult children eyed him warily.

"Seto," he began. "You're brave. You're not afraid and you want to protect Joey from being scared, right?"

The little Kaiba nodded and Joey rested his little head on the slightly larger little shoulder. "Well, Joey is brave too. And he's willing to prove that by going with you, right?"

Joey nodded and clutched at Seto tighter.

"Well, I have a problem. You see, I'm not brave." This had both their attentions. "I'm scared. I'm worried about Seto. It's not a huge thing but it can be if he doesn't get his tonsils out. And I'll be in the waiting room without someone to help me be brave while you two have each other. What should I do? Can you help me?" The little shimmer to his eyes wasn't an added affect. He was really counting on not being alone.

They sat quietly for a moment before Seto picked up the book again and opened it to one of the pages that had a pyramid shaped envelope glued to it. He pulled out the key from it and unlocked the cuff on his wrist. Joey took the key and started to climb down then shot back up and gave Seto a long kiss on his cheek.

"You better not let anything happen to my brother, Joey."

The little blonde saluted and crawled up Mokuba into his arms. Mokuba leaned out the door to tell the doctor they were ready. He then leaned over and gave his little brother a kiss on the forehead before he walked out to the waiting room with Joey in his arms.

"Can we get Seto a balloon?"

"Yes we can. We'll check in with your dad and head to the gift shop."

They met up with Mr. Wheeler and Mokuba recounted what occurred. Joey's bright Amber eyes blinked up at his dad cutely.

"Are you sure they can't get married at 12?"


End file.
